BATIM: Child protagonist
by lozzadozza89
Summary: What if the character of Henry got replaced with a child. Eleven-year-old Ellie is about to play the game when she is suddenly dragged in by the Ink Demon himself but is it all just a dream or is it real, and just what does Bendy want with Ellie?
1. Chapter 1

It had just gone Four PM and Eleven year old Ellie had just arrived home from school, her Mother was in the kitchen making some tea and her older sister, Fourteen year old Hannah was sat on the couch, eyes glued to her phone.

"Mom, I'm home" Ellie greeted as she ran into the kitchen and giving her mother a hug "what's for supper?"

"Just some Macaroni cheese" her mother replied "it'll be ready in about an hour." Little Ellie nodded and asked if she could go play on her computer whilst she was waiting, only to receive a stern glance from her Mother, asking her if she had any homework and that she should do that first before playing any video games.

"I did it during lunch at school, I only had one set of homework to do" the young girl replied "so pretty please, can I play on my computer until my food's done." Ellie put on her cutest puppy dog look and it was one that her mother couldn't say no to, so she decided to let Ellie have one hour of computer time before her Macaroni cheese was done and after giving her Mother another hug, Ellie ran up to her room and went straight to her computer which was sitting on a desk in the corner of the room. As she switched the computer on and threw her backpack in the corner of the room, Ellie decided that she was going to play her favourite Game, which was Bendy and the Ink machine, and despite her parents not approving of their Eleven year old daughter playing the game, due to it's horror theme and the fact that it featured a Demonic character, Ellie loved playing it and she would often convince her parents that the horror stuff was pretty tame and there was nothing too gory.

"Okay, now let's open this up" she muttered to herself as she clicked on the game icon before waiting for it to load and it did load up pretty quickly but as soon as the menu screen popped up, the game suddenly froze and the screen began to flicker.

"Oh no no, don't do this to me" Ellie begged as she clicked on the various options, trying to get the game to work, but nothing was happening, the whole computer seemed to have frozen "maybe switching it back on and off might do the trick." Knowing that maybe it was only option to do so, Ellie decided to switch off the Computer, but just as she was about to do so, Ink began to run down the front of her screen and knowing that this wasn't supposed to happen, the little girl looked at the screen in confusion before realising that the running Ink wasn't in the menu as it dripped from the monitor and onto the floor before suddenly, an Inky arm with a large white glove suddenly shot out of the screen, attempting to grab Ellie who screamed and stumbled back.

All these strange events seemed to be happening too quickly for Ellie, there was Ink leaking from her monitor screen and now there was an arm, which she assumed to be Bendy's, trying to grab her, but the girl grabbed a nearby baseball bat and began swinging it at the arm that was still sticking out from her screen. "Get away" she screamed, only for the hand to snatch her by the throat and lift her off her feet as a tall, Inky figure climbed out of the screen, revealing themselves to be none other than the Ink Demon themselves.

"W...wha.." Ellie gasped as his grip on her neck became tighter, no, no, this couldn't be happening, how can a character from a video game climb out of her PC and be right here in her room, this had to be some weird dream, yet it felt so real, his grip on her neck felt so real and it didn't take long for Ellie to struggle and squirm in his grip "let me go, me down." Unfortunately her pleas were ignored as Bendy's grin seemed to stretch even further and he used his other hand to cover her mouth before making what sounded like a shushing noise as her vision began to grow blurry, her last vision being the Ink covered, grinning face of the Ink Demon before Ellie's world fell into complete darkness, her Mother calling her down for her macaroni cheese being the last thing she heard as she finally lost consciousness in the Ink Demon's grip.


	2. Into the studio

As her consciousness slowly came back, Ellie could feel the biggest headache of her life forming and she could feel herself laying on what felt like a wooden floor, giving her the indication that she was no longer in her room and as her vision slowly swam back into focus, she found herself looking up at a wooden ceiling with what appeared to be Ink leaking from one of the pipes that ran along the side of the walls. That was when it hit her, that was when Ellie remembered what happened, she had been in her room, about to play Bendy and the Ink machine when for some strange reason, Bendy had apparently climbed out of her computer screen and grabbed hold of her before she passed out.

"No, this can't be happening" she mumbled, pulling herself up into a sitting position to find herself in the exact same spot where you start at the beginning of the game "I..I'm in the game, but how" the child was beyond confused as to how she ended up inside the game, did Bendy bring her here after her encounter with him before she lost consciousness, if so, then what did he want with her, what purpose did the Ink Demon have to drag an Eleven-year-old girl into his domain, it was just so confusing to her, she had to get out of this place and not wasting any more time, Ellie sprung to her feet and attempted to open the door that was behind her, only to find that it was locked "no, please, let me out."

The little girl continued attempting to open the door but it seemed locked, it was almost like someone, or something wasn't going to let Ellie leave so suddenly and with a defeated sigh, the girl turned around and screamed as a message written in what appeared to be Ink appeared on the wall behind her.

**_SET US FREE ELLIE, SET US FREE_**

Ellie tilted her head in confusion, who had written this message and what could it possibly mean, was this the reason why she was dragged here, where they trapped within this domain and believed that she was the person to free them, her, an ordinary Eleven-year-old. before she could question the message any further, it suddenly changed right before her eyes.

_**YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ELLIE, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE, YOU'RE IN MY DOMAIN NOW!**_

"Okay, this is getting weird" the child implied "I..I don't like this." For as long as she could remember, Ellie had suffered from bad panic attacks and they would often occur if she ever felt stressed, scared or even upset and right now she could feel herself begin to have one, luckily, her Mother had taught her a technique which often helped calm her if she ever found herself beginning to have an attack, and that was to sit on the floor with her knees pulled up, her arms folded and resting on her knees and count from one until her attack went away, and that is exactly what she did, she sat on the floor and began counting from one, watching as another message appeared on the wall.

_**TURN ON THE MACHINE ELLIE, TURN ON THE INK MACHINE**_

Ellie proceeded to count as she waited for her panic attack to subside and as he reached twenty, it began to do so and once she felt calm enough, the child took a look at the last message about turning on the Ink machine and she had a feeling that if she carried out the same story as the game, then maybe she could leave and go back to the real world. "So, they want me to turn on the machine, if so, then I guess I'd better do so, if I am to get out of here." After her panic attack had finally subsided, Ellie got to her feet and began making her way further into the workshop.

**Bendy's P.O.V**

As soon as his new captive finally awoke from her unconscious state, his grin stretched a little further, he knew that now the girl was finally awake, he could now begin his little game and use her to free him and his minions into the real world.

The Ink Demon could sense the little girl's fear as soon as she sat up and took in her new surroundings, the fear and panic in her face was such a delight to see, he enjoyed seeing the fear in humans, especially when he had them cornered and was about to send them to the Inky abyss, but he had no intentions of doing so with the girl he had just pulled into his domain, maybe scare her a few times but that was it. Another thing he noted was how young the girl looked, couldn't have been no older than Ten, maybe Eleven years old at the most and little children where the most easiest and fun to scare. The Ink Demon continued to watch the child grow more and more fearful as he manipulated the Ink to make messages appear on the wall, making his presence known to the child.

"Oh, what do we have here" he pondered, watching as the small girl began to hyperventilate, seemingly having some kind of panic attack "seems like the child must scare very easily." He chuckled in a sinister manner as he continued to watch the girl sit against the wall and hug her knees before seemingly counting, like she was trying to calm herself. "If you're scared now little girl, just wait until you meet me for the first time" Bendy chuckled, knowing that once the girl would encounter him, he knew that her fear would be far worse than it was now, and he couldn't wait to see that fear. "Maybe, I can get her to turn on the Ink Machine, just like the way Henry did and once she does so, I can introduce myself, heh heh heh."

As the scared little girl continued to count in order to calm herself, Bendy manipulated the Ink once again to make another message appear on the wall, telling her to turn on the machine before proceeding to watch her finally calm down from her panic attack. Once the child was finally calm, she immediately noticed the message on the wall and Bendy could still sense a tiny bit of fear in her, but not as much as before.

"_So, they want me to turn on the machine_" he heard her say "_if so, then I guess I'd better do so, if I am to get out of here." _ The Ink Demon grinned in a sinister manner. watching as the small girl got to her feet and proceeding to walk further into the studio. This was it, she was going to turn on the machine, and Bendy knew that it was soon time to "introduce" himself to the unsuspected child.

"You're great grandfather may have finally got away from this place" the Demon sneered "but you won't be so lucky, I will see you soon, Ellie Stein."


	3. Encountering the Ink Demon

The studio looked just how it did in the game, there was a running projector at the other end of the room like always and there was a Bendy cutout stood against the wall near it. Being slightly shorter than the cutout, Ellie had to stand on her tiptoes to get a better look, asking why his Demonic counterpart had dragged her into this place, only to be met by silence.

"Of course, you're a cutout, you can't actually talk, but I wouldn't be surprised if you actually did speak, this place can be quite unpredictable, so I guess I better keep my guard up." After her brief conversation with the cutout, Ellie set off to find the Ink machine and she knew exactly where it was, if the layout was exactly the same as in the game, then it was obvious where the machine was and the girl set off towards that area.

As she finally entered into the Ink machine room, she found that it had already been lifted unlike in the game where the main protagonist had to put the battery things in the little device thing by the lever. It was like something, or someone had already been here. "Looks like the Ink machine has already been risen, so that means all I have to do is find the six objects and turn it on, although I really don't want to, knowing what's going to happen, but, If I carry out the same story, then maybe I'll get out of here." After staring up at the machine for a brief amount of time, Ellie turned around and exited the room in search of the six objects. "Now, all I need to do is find the bendy plush, the gear, the wrench, the book, the ink Jar, and the record."

Turning the corner, Ellie was met with the unsettling image of a dead Boris the wolf strapped down to some sort of operating table, his chest cut open and exposing his rib cage. The sight of this made Ellie feel sick to her stomach but she knew she had no choice but to go in there because that was where the wrench was located, right inside Boris's rib cage.

"Well, here goes nothing" the child mumbled as she walked into the room and proceeded to remove the first item as she stood on her tiptoes due to her small stature. She may have been Eleven, but Ellie was pretty small and looked much younger for her age that people often mistook her as being at least nine years old. "I'm sorry about what happened to you" he whispered to the Boris corpse, knowing just how he ended up in this position "I'm really sorry." After gathering up the wrench, Ellie quickly left the room, only to be met by another Bendy cut out that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and the girl questioned where it had come from before simply shrugging it off and continuing with her mission. But as she explored the area, looking for the rest of the items, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched.

**Bendy's pov**

Watching this small, unsuspecting child wander around the studio, trying to find the six objects were pretty entertaining to him, the Ink Demon found it amusing that this naive little girl would think that she would get out of the studio if she did everything exactly as her great grandfather did, but he knew that would never happen, he would make sure of that, he would keep her here at the studio for the rest of her life.

When he watched her enter the room where the dead Boris was, he was quite surprised how calm she seemed at seeing what was in that room. Being such a young child, he expected her to scream or cry, but surprisingly she remained pretty calm despite her panic attack from earlier, but he did notice how pale she had become when she set her eyes on the dead Boris, so there was some fear there. He continued to watch as she removed the wrench from Boris's open chest and he also heard her whisper something, but he couldn't quite make out what exactly it was she said, but Bendy could tell that she felt sorry for the Boris clone strapped to the table, he could see it on her face.

"That's right, keep looking for the items," he said with an evil grin as he continued to watch the child look around for more items "I'll be introducing you to myself real soon." He chuckled and slunk back into the darkness, whilst still watching Ellie carry out her task.

**~X~**

Finding all six items proved quite challenging for Ellie. This was a huge place and the six different items where scattered out in different areas, but she eventually found them and after placing them on the stands in the lever room, the girl headed towards the flow room, only to be jump scared by another cutout that somehow managed to peek around the corner before disappearing.

"How did.." she questioned when she discovered the same cutout standing beside the entrance to the flow room, and there wasn't a sign of anyone else, so how exactly did this cutout manage to peak around the corner if there wasn't anyone else here, or so she thought. "This is weird, the sooner I get out of this place, the better" the child muttered before entering the room, only for the projector to suddenly switch on, showing a dancing Bendy on the screen at the other side of the room as a whistling tune played. Growing more and more freaked out, Ellie quickly hit the flow button to release the Ink pressure and bolted out of the room, back to the lever room and pulled down the lever.

Once Ellie had pulled down the lever, the entire area was plunged into darkness and she could hear the sound of the Ink Machine running and knowing what was about to happen next, she knew going to the machine was a bad idea, but she also knew that she might not get out of this place if she didn't follow the game's rules, then she might not get out. Drawing a huge deep breath, the little girl began making her way towards the Ink machine room and when she arrived, she found it to be boarded up, just like it was in the game and knowing what was about to happen next, the young girl braced herself as she walked towards to boarded entrance.

It all happened so quickly, Ellie had barely made it to the entrance when the tall, looming figure of the Ink Demon jumped out and attempted to grab the girl, causing her to fall back and scramble against the wall. Too scared to run, Ellie could only watch as he began to rip the boards off, her mind was telling her to run, to get out of there but her legs refused to move and she began to have another panic attack as the twisted form of Bendy managed to rip all the boards off and slowly limp towards her, he looked just like he did when he crawled out of her computer screen and into her room before he dragged the child into this nightmarish hell hole.

"P..Please..I..I just..w..want to go h..home" she said, her voice all shaky and tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to hyperventilate. The Ink Demon tilted his head as if he was studying her and without warning, he crouched down to her lever, causing her to inch away even further "w..why d..did you b..bring me .h..here?" Bendy didn't say anything, instead, he put the pinky of his smaller hand to his mouth and said something which sounded like "shh" before placing his larger hand over her face, just like he did when he entered her room and the little girl immediately began to struggle, but it didn't last long, within minutes, her struggles began to slow down and she began to feel limp like noodles. Darkness crawled to the edge of her vision as she began to lose consciousness whilst the Ink Demon kept his large hand over her face and the last thing she heard before finally slipped into unconsciousness was someone saying, "welcome home, great-grandaughter of Henry stein."

Ellie's world faded to complete darkness.


	4. When bacon soup makes you sick

She did not know how long she had been unconscious for, but as soon as she felt herself slowly returning to consciousness, Ellie could feel a slight headache coming open which made it impossible for her to open her eyes but after a few minutes, the girl slowly opened them to find herself laying on the floor in the middle of a room she did not recognize.

"Ugh, my head, what happened, where am I?" she groaned, slowly sitting up to find herself lying in the middle of what appeared to be some kind of summoning circle, a pentagram of some sorts and with a small squeal, the Eleven-year-old girl quickly got to her feet and moved as far away as possible as she tried to figure out how she ended up here, the last thing she remembered was encountering the twisted form of Bendy outside the Ink machine room, she remembered him grabbing her face which had then caused her to pass out. "He must have brought me to this room" she whispered to herself before frantically looking around the room to see if the Ink Demon was in there with her, possibly hiding in the corner, waiting for her to wake up. Luckily, there was no sign of him.

"Guess I better find a way out of here," she said to herself, looking over at the door at the other side of the room which was held shut with wooden planks "there must be an axe or something." The child began looking around the room for something that might be able to break the boards and she found an axe propped up against some coffins which made Ellie's skin turn cold, where they empty, or where there bodies in there, not wanting to think about all that, she carefully picked up the axe and despite it feeling slightly heavy in her grip, the young girl used all of her strength to break away the boards that were holding the door shut.

**Bendy's pov**

Bendy watched in amusement as Ellie picked up the axe and attempted to break down the wooden planks that were holding the door to the room he had placed her in shut, he saw that it was far too heavy for her small, skinny arms but from the looks of things, the girl showed no sign of giving up that easily, he could see the determination in her face.

"She's got guts" he mused as he continued to watch the child breaking the wooden planks "for a little girl." After what felt like an eternity, the young girl finally succeeded in breaking the boards and opened the door before walking out of the room. The Ink Demon chuckled, finding the antics of this small child amusing, he was interested to see where she had gone now and how long it would before she would realize that she would never leave this place, he would make sure of that.

X~X

Breaking the boards had taken a lot of work, but Ellie had finally managed to axe them down and escape from that room with the creepy pentagram and the coffins which may or may not have bodies in them, the thought of that made her shudder.

"Okay, now let's see if I can find a way out of this place, if I do exactly the same things as in the game, then maybe, just maybe I can get out of here" she implied, making way into the lower levels of the studio, clutching her axe in case any type of threat decided to jump out and attack her and as she made her way down some stairs, the first thing she noticed was what appeared to be some kind of shrine with a picture of Bendy stuck up on the wall, but what creeped Ellie out more was the words that were written on the wall next to him.

_**HE WILL SET US FREE**_

Shuddering, the young girl gripped her axe and looked around to find more coffins, a Bendy cut out that stood in front of what looked like a pentagram, something was clearly going on here and it made Ellie feel uneasy, she also noticed a tape recorder on the shelf near to where the shrine was and with her curiosity kicking in, Ellie decided to play the tape to see what was on it and when she hit the play button, she heard a male's voice, their tone sounding soothing yet sinister at the same time.

"_He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. A figure of Ink that shines in the darkness, I see you, my saviour, I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me, and I will be swept into your final, loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice, can I get an amen?."_

As the audiotape finished, Ellie tensed up as she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder before the same voice from the tape spoke right into her ear.

"I said, can I get an amen, my little lamb?." Ellie yelped and quickly turned round to find that whoever was speaking into her ear had no disappeared like they were never there and the young girl came to the realisation that she wasn't alone down here, also, she could feel her stomach rumbling, it had been hours since she last ate and she remembered that her mother was in the middle of making lunch when she got pulled into this world and as her stomach growled from hunger, Ellie looked around for any source of food, but all she could find were cans of bacon soup.

"I suppose this will have to do if it's the only source of food in this place" she stated as she picked up a can and used the tip of her axe to open the can and then drinking the contents inside. The little girl couldn't help but recoil a little from the unpleasant taste that hit her tongue but it was the only source of food that was available in this place and she needed to eat something to keep her strength up if she was to get out of this place. After all, she was only Eleven and being trapped in this hellish studio wasn't ideal. Once she had finished the bacon soup, Ellie picked up the axe and started making her way further into the underground passage, unaware that she was being watched, not only the Ink Demon but by someone else hiding in the shadows, a humanoid figure who appeared to be made entirely of Ink and was dressed in dirty white pants which were held up by suspenders and also, they wore a battered-looking Bendy mask with a large gaping hole where the mouth should have been. They smirked under the mask as they watched Ellie drop her axe and clutch her stomach, indicating that the bacon soup she had just consumed was having a pretty bad effect on her.

"This little lamb will be the perfect sacrifice for my lord," they said in a sinister tone before disappearing from the shadows as his voice echoed through the empty halls "can I get an amen?"

Meanwhile, Ellie felt an unpleasant feeling in her stomach, it felt like it was doing somersaults and she had the strong urge to throw up while feeling genuinely unwell.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me, don't feel so good" she mumbled weakly as she limped forward, clutching her stomach "where's a trash can when you need one." Feeling the strong urge to throw up, the little girl desperately looked around for something to empty her stomach in until she finally found a nearby trashcan and as she made her way towards it, she felt something grab her ankle and before she could comprehend what was happening, the child was pulled to the ground and found herself surrounded by what appeared to be Ink creatures with arms, but no legs and two of them were holding her down as more and more of these strange Ink creatures began to appear and surround her.

"N..No..please let me go" she begged as she tried to break free from their grip but was too weak from whatever sickness she had contracted from possibly drinking that bacon soup but the creatures groaned in response and began to surround the little girl, about to consume her when they were suddenly interrupted by that same voice Ellie heard from the audiotape.

"Now, that's no way to treat our guest, release them at once." The creatures obeyed and released Ellie from their grip as the owner of the voice made their way towards her, crouching down beside the child to get a better look at her, however, she did not acknowledge their presence as she laid on her side, facing away from them, clutching her stomach before she emptied the contents of her stomach until she felt that she had no energy to stay awake anymore and drifted into a deep slumber as the Inky humanoid figure studied her further.

"Looks like the little lamb is quite unwell, still no matter" they mused as they carefully lifted Ellie from the ground as she groaned in response and opened her eyes a tiny crack, her vision blurred but was just able to make out what looked like Bendy's face staring back at her "hush now my little lamb, you look rather ill, just go to sleep little lamb, everything will be ok, just sleep little one, you're suffering will be over soon", feeling too ill and exhausted to stay awake, Ellie's eyes once again fluttered shut as none other than Sammy Lawrence adjusted his hold on the child before carrying her off somewhere in the studio.

"The time of sacrifice is upon us, my innocent little lamb..."


End file.
